


Thunder and lightning

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dadnold, Ducktalesoneshot, donalddad, ducktales - Freeform, hueydeweyandlouie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: Donald comforts his five year old nephews during a thunder storm. (One-shot)





	Thunder and lightning

**Author's Note:**

> .A/N: I felt inspired to write a story so here you go..
> 
> The boys are five years old and living on the houseboat. I love the stories of them when they're younger well I hope you enjoy 

It was almost ten at night and Donald was wide awake. The rain poured heavily on the ceiling, The boys were finally in bed. It was a long day, Especially for Donald, He finally got that new job on top of His other two. With the many jobs He has and His friends and Family living so far away He was glad the boys started shool, But on the other hand He hated it. This means the Boys are growing up and they need Him a lot less. Soon enough Dewey will stop running around and climbing on things that make Donald nervous, Huey will stop asking Donald about certain things and look them up Himself, and Louie won't need To crawl into bed with Him at three in the morning because He had a nightmare. "If only they could stay little forever"Donald thought to himself "They'd never have to leave and they'd never have to find out about the cruel world". Donald tossed and turned and a couple hours later He finally fell asleep.

Less then a hour later a small Scared Duckling jumped into bed with Donald.

"Louie?"Donald asked "Is everything ok?"He asked the small Scared duckling Donald stroked the top of his head to comfort Him.

"The thunders really really loud woke me up"little Louie explained shaking but trying not to be scared.

"It's not going to hurt you Louie"Donald said reassuringly "I promise everything is alright"Donald said.

"Ok unca Donald"Louie said He looked at the door to Donald's room and could have sworn that there was a monster, ninja or something then he saw lightning flash and heard another "BOOM!"It was close this time It made Louie jump into Donald's arms.

Doand did his best to comfort the young Duck by constantly reminding Him that everything was going to be alright. He held Louie tight and Louie held on tight aswell.

"I sleep here with you?"Little Louie asks nervously.

"Of course you can Lou"Donald said.

"Thanks you"Louie said laying down next to His uncle and placed His head on Donald's chest.

Then the two other small duckling ran to Donald's room.

"Huey,Dewey are you two ok?"Donald asked.

"Yeah is just um"Huey wanted to say something but He was shy.

"Scared of the thunder?"Donald asked.

"Im not scared of anything"Dewey said confidently "we just know that Louie is scared so we need to protect Him"Dewey said. Another Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. Huey and Dewey jumped on the bed with Donald and Louie terrified.

"ok maybe just a little bit scared"Dewey said "but not a lot".

"It's ok Dewey"Donald said "I get scared sometimes too".

"You uncle Donald?"Louie asked

"But you're an adult"Huey said

"Adults get scared sometimes"Donald said

"What are adults scared of?"Dewey asked

"Kids growing up too fast"Donald replied hugging The boys close.

"It takes too long to grow"Louie said "I want to grow up".

"Never wish to be older Louie"Donald said calmly "You'll only be this little once and you'll grow up before you know it".

"We're sorry unca Donald"Huey said "We don't mean to".

"It's ok Huey"Donald said "You need to grow up"

"Why?"Dewey asked

"Because it's part of nature"Donald responded

"Like Lightning and thunder?"Huey asked

"yeah, kinda like that"Donald chuckled.

The boys fell asleep as the storm cleared up Donald smiled and kissed each ones forehead "Goodnight boys"He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> authers note:Goodnight everyone! If you enjoyed please review, follow and favorite if you want, they make my day :)
> 
> let me know you're thoughts and suggestions bye! 


End file.
